Secrets and Lies
by annahlisee
Summary: What happened when Aria told her dad and bro about Ezra! Spin-off from Just Another Secret. Enjoy! -Lissa
1. Chapter 1

**Im back bitches! –A**

**Anyways…im back with a short FanFic about how Aria's dad and brother took the news after Aria's graduation. Will only be a few chapters so don't get you hopes up for a big long story, that's next. After this, I will have another FanFic completely un-related to Just Another Secret or Secrets and Lies. Enjoy :D**

**Disclimer: I don't own PLL we get it…stop rubbing it in :/**

* * *

><p>"OhMiGod girls we did it!" Hanna said, literally bursting with excitement "We finally graduated! Just think, we never have to come to this old school again!"<p>

Me, Hanna, Spencer and Emily were in the auditorium of our school. We had just graduated and gotten our diplomas. We were now taking off our robes and collecting our things before we went out to dinner. This dinner was going to be special though. It was gonna be me, my three besties, my parents, my brother Mike and his girlfriend Laryssa, and my boyfriend Ezra Fitz. He also happened to be my English teacher, but you know all about that from my last story. Tonight, we were finally going to break the news to my parents. I wanted Hanna, Spence, and Emily there for the support. They have known about our relationship since the beginning.

"I know right!" said Emily with excitement. I had just taken my robe off, revealing the sexy black party dress I had on underneath, when someone grabbed my waist from behind and whispered in my ear "You look amazing". Ezra.

"AWWWWW! You guys are sooooo cute!" screamed Hanna.

"Han, just because were telling her parents, doesn't mean the entire town of Rosewood needs to know." Spencer said

"Aw, Spence! Look at them, aren't they adorable?" Hanna, Spencer, and Em looked at me and Ezra who were standing there holding hands. In school. It felt great.

"Yeah, you guys really are!"

"Thanks Spencer" I said. "Come one Ezra lets go back to your place before dinner."

"Get it in Aria!" screamed Hanna as we walked away. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her.

"See you at your place for dinner at 6!" said Spencer.

* * *

><p>As soon as me and Ezra got to his apartment, we were kissing. A lot. We laid down on the bed and to used Hanna's word, I 'got it in'. When we were done with that, we got dressed again and as we were walking out of his apartment, Ezra grabbed my hand. He got down on one knee. Knowing what he was going to say, I began crying.<p>

"Aria Lucy Montgomery, I love you more than anything in this world and I promise to forever. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a little black box that had a ring in it.

I was crying to had to answer him so I just nodded, tears streaming down my face. He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, me and Ezra were standing outside my front door.<p>

"Okay, go wait in your car. Ill text you when you can come in."

"Kayy. I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra." He went to his car and I stood outside my house a moment longer taking a deep breath.

"Mom! Im here!" I said as I walked in the house.

"Aria! Come on in. Your friends are here!" she ran over to hug me "Where is he?" she whispered.

"In his car waiting" I whispered back. My mom found out about our relationship a while back. She once saw me and Ezra hooking up outside his apartment and everything went downhill from there.

"Aria!" my dad Byron said as he walked into the room. "Congrats! Now you said you wanted to talk about something?" I looked behind my dad and saw my girls. They were nodding with smiles on their faces.

"Umm…yeah dad. One second!" I got my phone out and sent a message to Ezra…

**Come in now. Love you**

**-Aria**

He replied with…

**Kay. And no matter what happens today, I will always love you.**

**-Ezra**

I said…

**Well I have the ring to prove it!**

**-Aria**

As soon as I pressed send, the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" asked my dad.

"Oh, that's what I have to talked to you about" I said as I walked to the door. "Dad I would like you to meet my fiancé…"

"WAIT!" my mom said interrupting. "Your marrying him Aria?"

"Mom, its been almost 3 years!"

"Aria…"

"Mom…"

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on here?" my dad asked.

"Yes!" I said. "Dad, meet my fiancé." I said as I opened the door. Ezra was standing there smiling that sexy yet adorable boyish smile that I love so much.

"Aria, where's you fiancé?" my dad asked clearly confused. "And why is you English teacher standing outside my door?"

"Hey, Mr. Fitz! What are you doing here?" Mike just came running down the stairs with his girlfriend Laryssa. Stupid brother.

"Dad, Mike. Meet my fiancé, Ezra Fitz."

"WHAT!" my dad screamed.

"Dad…"

"Don't you dad me Aria! What…but…how?"

Ezra jumped into the conversation. "WE have been dating for the past three years. I honestly love you daughter more than anything in the world. I promise to love her forever. I know your probably angry and confused right now, but the only thing I need you to understand is that I love your daughter very much."

"THREE YEARS! You just graduated from High School like three hours ago!"

"Wait" Mike began "You were at his apartment, weren't you?"

"What?"

"Last year, when we spied on you, Mike saw you ummm….hookin up with a guy in an apartment." Laryssa said speaking for the 1st time.

"It was him all along wasn't it?" asked Mike.

"Yeah."

"Mr. Montgomery," Hanna said "I know this must be a shock to you.."

"you girls knew about this too?"

"Yeah, but seriously, Aria and Ezra like really love each other. Like seriously! When Aria lost her baby…"

"Baby, what baby?" Ohhh shittt Hanna.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know about that either."

"Know what?"

"Nothing."

"Hanna Marin…."

"Aria got pregnant with Ezra's baby, but had a miscarriage cause Noel pushed her down the stairs."

"HANNA!" me, my mom, Spencer, and Emily all screamed at the same time. Laryssa and Mike just started at me in shock. My dad was the only one who moved. He walked right up to Ezra and slapped him across the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it so far! PLEASE REVIEW! You honestly have no idea how happy it makes me feel :D<strong>

**-Lissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: OKAY! I don't own PLL, nor will I ever…that gift belongs to Sara Shepard who I will get to meet in less than 2 weeks!**

* * *

><p>"Dad!" I screamed, I ran over to Ezra to see if he was okay. "What was that for?" I asked as I stood in front of Ezra so my dad couldn't hit him again.<p>

"Stop protecting him Aria! You know what he did was wrong!"

"NO!" I shouted back. Next thing I knew my dad was slapping me. I fell to the floor, blinded by the pain. My mom, friends, Laryssa, and Mike we gasping in shock. Ezra was bending down to see if I was okay.

"Aria! Are you okay?" he said. He was the one protecting me this time.

"Ow." I said still dazed.

"Byron! Why did you do that?" my mom nearly screamed.

"Because this bastard" he said pointing at Ezra "abused and knocked up out little girl!"

"So you had to slap them because…?"

"I was angry at the both of them!"

"But, Byron! They did nothing wrong!"

"Yes they did! ARIA!" he screamed. Me and Ezra were trying to sneak out the front door to get away from my dad. "GET BACK HERE!"

"No! Not if your going to hit us again!"

"Fine the go." "What?"

"You heard me. Either dump him" he said pointing at Ezra "or get the hell out of my house, and don't ever come back."

"Dad…" said feeling hurt.

"Make the choice."

"Fine. Let's go Ezra."

"WHAT?"

"I made my choice." And on that oh-so-happy note me and Ezra walked out the door and to his car. I heard the door open and close behind us.

"Aria!" some one said. It was Mike and Laryssa. I turned around and saw them standing there. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what dad did. He was way out of line."

"Thanks Mike."  
>"I also wanted to say that, even though what you did was kind wrong and illegal, as long as your happy im happy."<p>

"Thanks Mike, it really means a lot."

"Welcome" I walked with Ezra back to his car. We got in and I just started crying. Not like cute few tears, like bawling melt down crying. But seriously tell the truth. Would you be sad if you got kicked out of you house, only because you loved someone? I sure as hell was pretty upset about it.

"Aria. Honey, shhh" Ezra said, hugging me. It's okay. Don't worry. Im here"

"It's..I…but…your…love…dad…cant…angry" I stuttered out in between crys.

"Shhh, aria. It's okay. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA'S POV<strong>

"Byron! I doubt that was nessesary!"

"Ella, come on! You cant tell me you weren't angry!"

"Okay, I was when I first found out. But watch them, like really watch them for like 5 seconds and you will see that they really are in love."

"When and how did you find out?"

"Well, I followed Aria one day to see where she was going, and when I followed her into a building, I saw making out with him in the hallway. I was a while ago."

"Oh. Do you think they …you know...have done it."

"Ummm…" I said unsure of what to say.

"I think its up to Aria to tell you personal things like that." Spencer said. Wait-wait-wait! Spencer? What were her, Emily, and Hanna still doing here.

"Umm, girls, I think maybe you should go!" I said, a little more angrily then I intended.

"Of course, Mrs. Montgomery. Sorry" said Emily.

"Aww! Mrs. Montgomery! This was like the best drama I've seen since Noel pushed Aria. No, wait never mind, that was before my dead best-friends half-sister tried to murder us because she…HEY!" Hanna said. I'm sure that girl had plenty more to say, but Spencer dragged her out the kitchen door. Once they left, Mike came in through the front door.

"Mom, you have no idea how hurt Aria is right now."

"I do, your father doesn't though."

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Dad" Mike began "She got into the car and just started crying. Like really crying. Like I heard her from the front steps crying. She was really hurt."

"Well than why did she choose him."

"Because she really loves him." Me and my understanding son said at the same time.

I think we finally got through to Byron. One moment, he looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of Ezra, now he was beginning to look truly sorry about what he did.

"OhMiGod. I cant belive I actually did that to them! Mike! Where are they now?"

"I don't know. Last I saw they were driving towards the mall."

"The mall" I said. "But Ezra's place is in the opposite direction!"

Just then, Mikes phone buzzed. He picked it up and showed me the text.

**Mike, Mom, and Dad,**

**I'm sorry it had to come to this, but me and Ezra are leaving. Yes, leaving Rosewood, probably leaving the state. I love him, but I also love you guys. I'm sorry. **

**-Aria**

"We have to get her" all three of us said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness! Theres only gonna be like one more short chapter! I told you guys this would be short though! My next FanFic—The Never Ending Lie—is a long one! Summary below! REVIEW REVIEW! Love ya!<strong>

**-Lissa**

**Summary****: What happens if Aria gets pregnant with Ezra's baby, but right before she can tell him, they get caught by a lovely person by the name of Simone? What happens if Ezra gets sent away and loses his job? What happens when they meet 5 years later? What happens why they try to become a family again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yet again I have to admit that I do not own Pretty Little Liars...just the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

I was still crying. Me and Ezra were at the PA border and I was still upset. My dad slapped the both of us and kicked me out if the house. All because he didn't like the fact that I was with my old high school English teacher. Okay, I shouldn't really say old teacher considering I had just graduated from high school like 6 hours ago, but still. He was no longer my teacher, and I was legally 18, so there were no issues with our relationship anymore.

"Maybe we should stop for the night" Ezra said.

I wiped away a tear before replying "Yeah"

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later Ezra pulled into a hotel, not like a gross Motel thing, like a 5-star nice Marriott.<p>

"This a good hotel love?" Ezra asked quietly.

"It's perfect." I whispered. I grabbed my purse and Ezra grabbed grabbed his coat.

"Hello" said they young desk clerk in a flirty tone to Ezra. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Of course" he answered just as flirtingly. At first I was confused. Then he continued talking. "Me and my wife would like a room."

I had to hold back my laughter at the clerks face as soon as Ezra said 'wife'. Priceless.

"Of course. We have singles, doubles, and suites…." Ezra and the clerk kept talking. I walked over to the bathroom. I washed my hands, touched up my smudged makeup and flattened out my hair. Once I looked presentable again, I went back out into the lobby, back to my Ezra. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to our room. Room 326.

"Woah" I said as soon as I walked into the room. It was by far the nicest hotel room I had ever been in. Huge king bed, massive closet, big kitchen area, and in the bathroom, was a HUGE Jacuzzi tub. When I say huge, I mean like the tub itself was the size of my bathroom at home. I walked back out to Ezra.

"Ezra?"

"Yes love?"

"I don't think this is smart. We cant afford this room. All we have right now is…" I paused here to rifle through my purse. "About $200, my make-up, some gum, our house keys, a bottle of water, and a gift card to Starbucks."

"Well we also have each other."

"That's true, but that wont help pay for this."

"Why don't we worry about that later" he said pulling me towards the bathroom.

Next thing I knew we were in the filled Jacuzzi in each others arms. Our clothes lay forgotten on the floor. The rest of the world didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the love of my life was in my arms, kissing my neck, leaving a very obvious hicky. He moved back to my lips and began to kiss me again. Our hands roamed each others body. We were in the middle of a very passionate kiss, when someone started banging on the door to our hotel room.

"Aria? Ezra?" some one asked. It was my mom. "Are you guys in there?"

I looked at Ezra. Shit. Accepting of our relationship or not, im pretty sure my mom would be pretty pissed if she saw her daughter and her old English teacher naked in a tub making out. Not the best situation to be caught in.

"Uhh. One minute mom!"

Me and Ezra jumped out of the tub as fast and quietly as we could. He threw on his jeans while I threw on my shorts and the big sweatshirt Ezra was wearing before. I tossed my hair into a pony tail to make it less obvious that I was just making out with someone in a tub. We raced to the door and flung it open to see my parents and Mike standing there.

"How did you find us?" I asked

"We…we followed you here" said my dad. "Can we come in?"

"Sure"

We all sat down. Me and Ezra on the bed. Mike on the coffee table and may parents on the couch.

"First off Aria" my mom began "I apologize if we were interrupting something."

I must have looked very confused because she pointed at her neck. I was still confused, so I touched my own neck. Then I remembered the hicky Ezra had given me before we were, in fact, interrupted. I looked down and blushed.

"Secondly" my mom continued. "You dad has something he would like to say."

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted before" he began. "I mean its not every day that your barley legal daughter comes home claiming her love for her English teacher.

"It's okay dad. I forgive you."

"Thanks. I cant say I'm all that happy about this situation, but…"

"But what dad?"

"But I'm just glad your happy"

"So, you fine with all of this?"

"Well im not thrilled with the age difference, but yes. I don't mind love, not true love. Which is what you guys clearly have. I honestly douvt I have ever seen a couple as in love as you two."

"I'm glad you guys accept our relationship." Ezra said calmly

Ezra shook hands with my mom, then Mike, and lastly Byron, who was smiling.

All was well once again.

* * *

><p><strong>END! Hahaha I know this was an obscenely short FanFic, but it was a just filler between <strong>**Just Another Secret**** and ****The Never Ending Lie****. Hope you liked both of the stories so far. Summary below! Love yall**

**-Lissa**

**Summary of Never Ending Lie: ****What happens if Aria gets pregnant with Ezra's baby, but right before she can tell him, they get caught by a lovely person by the name of Simone? What happens if Ezra gets sent away and loses his job? What happens when they meet 5 years later? What happens why they try to become a family again?**


End file.
